


Happy Birthday

by xPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: Happy birthday, Clint!





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Clint!

Clint groaned as he came back to consciousness. He took a few seconds to clear his vision before he examined his surroundings.

S.H.I.E.L.D medical. That explained the unnerving feeling of unknown drugs in his system.

“Hey, Clint,” greeted a feminine voice at his head.

“Natasha,” he responded. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?” Aw, great.

“Nothing,” he admitted. “Now please answer my question.”

“We got ambushed. We don’t know who did it, but you hit your head pretty hard.”

Clint moaned. Natasha, of course, smiled at his pain.

“So you don’t know what day it is?”

“Huh?”

Natasha’s phone beeped, and she glanced at it. She stood up gracefully.

“I got to go, Clint. Happy birthday.” She left without another word.

Natasha could be really confusing sometimes.


End file.
